Gul'dan (alternate)
:For info and lore on the character the events of Warlords of Draenor and prior, see Gul'dan. (Formerly) Shadowmoon clan (Formerly) | faction = Combat | occupation = Former Leader of the Iron Horde Lord of the Shadow Council | location = Shadowmoon Valley Suramar Palace , Various Locations (WoW) | status = Alive | mentors = Ner'zhul, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde | students = Cho'gall }} Gul'dan, from an alternate timeline, was a Mag'har Orc Shaman who became the first Warlock and Lord of the Shadow Council. Known to be the Betrayer of the Orcs like the one in the original timeline, Gul'dan and his clan were the first to drink Mannoroth's blood, and planned to deliver Draenor to the alternate-version of the Burning Legion. In the World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Garrosh Hellscream, who came from the future, travelled to Draenor to prevent all the orcish clans from drinking the Blood of Mannoroth. When the Legion learned of this, Gul'dan summoned Mannoroth to Draenor and made their attempt, but the plan failed when Grommash Hellscream refused to drink the blood, thanks to Garrosh, and managed to slay Mannoroth like he did in the original timeline. Imprisoned by the Iron Horde, Gul'dan would later be freed by Alliance and Horde Adventurers when they came from world of Azeroth to stop Iron Horde from invading. Now freed, Gul'dan decided to continue his plan in corrupting Draenor and focuses on a cat-and-mouse game between him and Archmage Khadgar. Eventually, Gul'dan reapproaches Grommash at Bladefury's Command in Talador where he attempts to offer the demon's blood to Grommash once again. Grommash still refused and decided to slay Gul'dan for poisoning his kin, forcing Gul'dan to use his warlock magic to incapacitate him and take control of the Iron Horde. When the Alliance and Horde assault upon Hellfire Citadel, Gul'dan successfully resurrected Mannoroth, and was able to summon Archimonde the Defiler. However, when the combined forces managed to defeat the alternate-version of Archimonde, the dying Eredar cast Gul'dan into a portal (apparently to the original timeline of Azeroth). In the World of Warcraft: Legion, Gul'dan stations himself at the Broken Isles where he frees Illidan Stormrage, who was thought to have been dead. He then opened a gateway to bring the original Burning Legion to invade Azeroth once again. Biography Warlords of Draenor In the alternate timeline on Draenor, Gul'dan summoned the Pit Lord Mannoroth and gained the demonic power by drinking his blood . Later on, Gul'dan was stationed at the highest peak in Tanaan Jungle where he would offer the blood of Mannoroth to the orcish clans that have gathered to meet him. The first one to take the cup was Grommash Hellscream, Warchief of the Warsong Clan. However, since Garrosh Hellscream came from the future to prevent his father and the orcish clans from drinking Mannoroth's blood, Grommash rejected the offering, and refused to become a slave to Mannoroth and the Burning Legion. After Grommash managed to plunge his axe, Gorehowl, into the Pit Lord's skull, Gul'dan was imprisoned when the Iron Horde was formed. He, along with Cho'gall and Teron Gorefiend, were used to power up the Dark Portal in order for the Iron Tide to invade Azeroth. Eventually, they were freed by Alliance or Horde adventurers that were tasked with destroying the portal to stop the Iron Horde's invasion. Once the respective commanders of the Alliance or Horde have established a garrison (Frostwall in Frostfire Ridge or Lunarfall in Shadowmoon Valley) and strengthened themselves against Draenor's dangers, Archmage Khadgar returns to task the commanders with attempting to capture Gul'dan. Gul'dan later approaches Grommash Hellscream, mocking him for the debacles the Iron Horde had endured. He also reveals that his son, Garrosh, is dead and throws Gorehowl to the ground to confirm it. He then offers him the option to drink the demon blood again. Grom refuses due to the emotions surrounding his son's fall, and also to preserve his honor, choosing to attack Gul'dan instead. Gul'dan stops him with magic and imprisons him, offering the remaining orcs the same choice to drink; Kilrogg accepts despite Grom's pleas. Frostfire Ridge Shadowmoon Valley Legion After his defeat, the alternate version of Gul'dan apparently frees Illidan, who was thought to have been killed in Outland, from the Vault of the Wardens prior to the events of World of Warcraft: Legion. Players reportedly face him for the final time at Suramar on the Broken Isles, fighting him for the final Pillar of Creation. Gul'dan owes allegiance to no one save his Burning Legion masters. In the alternate-timeline of Draenor, the power-hungry orc warlock nearly had his entire race enslaved to demons, but his plans failed. Under the Legion’s command, he was banished into Azeroth in the original prime universe, and planned to open a gateway for the original monstrous invasion force unlike anything the Horde and the Alliance have ever faced. Quotes "You promised conquest Grommash, yet brought these clans to ruin. Your men have died for nothing!" "Yes. I will build a new Horde, I will forge you into an unstoppable weapon. You will be the scourge of a hundred worlds, the might of a Legion." Legion Media Images Notes *Gul'dan is voiced by Troy Baker. Patch changes References See also * Gul'dan External links Category:Alternate timeline characters Category:Assault on the Dark Portal NPCs Category:Fel orcs Category:Frostfire Ridge mobs Category:Game characters Category:Iron Horde Category:Legion Category:Legion characters Category:Major characters Category:Savage World characters Category:Shadowmoon Valley mobs Category:Shamans Category:Talador mobs Category:Warlocks Category:Warlords of Draenor characters